


28. Sorrow :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing your memory and forgetting all about your boyfriend, Pietro, he's been distant. He's avoided you because he loves you and it hurts to know that right now, you don't love him back. </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/126704112318/28-sorrow-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	28. Sorrow :)

28\. Sorrow in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

(This is going to be a part 2 of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4353539))

 

“You’re going to have to talk to her sooner or later.” Wanda stated, watching her brother stare at the nervous looking girl across the room.

Pietro looked at her, a little annoyed. “I can’t, Wanda. Not until you can fully bring back her memories.”

“I’ve told you.” She crossed her arms stubbornly. “I can’t just make her memories comes back like magic. It’s a process. She’s only about half way there. But you can help if you would just talk to her instead of staring at her from across the room every day!”

Pietro huffed but stood where he was, leaning against the gym wall. Wanda threw her hands up in the air in frustration, storming away.

(Y/N) turned as she heard Wanda cursing in Romani all the way down the hallway and smiled slightly. 

The whole team was great with trying to help (Y/N), always being super patient with her...And then there was Pietro. 

(Y/N) knew that before the accident, she and Pietro used to go out...they were super close. But ever since her memory left, it was like she couldn’t grab a hold of those memories. Every now and then, she would see flickers of those memories...almost ghosts of them. But she couldn’t even build on those memories...Pietro wouldn’t talk to her.

Wanda insisted that it was because Pietro was feeling a lot of guilt and sorrow deep down. He had wanted to protect (Y/N) from any harm and now she couldn’t even remember dating him.

That’s all (Y/N) could see in his eyes now...Sorrow. It was like everytime she caught his eyes, he was looking right through her and trying to see someone else.

“Want some help?”

The voice dragged (Y/N) out of her thoughts and she smiled shyly when she saw Pietro standing in front of her, gesturing towards the punching dummies.

She smiled, “I’d love your help.” She agreed, a blush covering her cheeks as she realized she had taken his hand, as if it were just a natural thing to do.

Pietro’s eyes darted from their intertwined fingers to her eyes and there was grin that was slowly spreading across his face. 

It took a long time for Pietro to feel fully comfortable around (Y/N) again. He didn’t want to make her feel like he was pushing their past in her face but he wanted his love back again.

But little by little, the Maximoff twins both helped (Y/N)’s memory build stronger. Pietro’s eyes were no longer filled with sorrow for the girl he loved because now, he could see her right there in front of him every day.

Pietro’s fingers still found the little box in his jacket pocket every now and then. He would take it out and for a moment, the sorrow would return. But each time, he would put the box back and smile. Maybe the proposal wouldn’t happen as quickly as he wanted it to. But even though he was used to things going fast, for (Y/N)...he would wait for time to pass.


End file.
